The Boat That Rocked
In 2009, The Boat That Rocked was released on DVD. Australian release Cover blurb "SENSATIONAL STUFF... WILL APPEAL TO EVERY AGE" SUNDAY MAIL In 1966 - pop music's finest era - a bunch of ramshackle DJs play rock & pop 24 hours a day, broadcasting from Radio Rock, a pirate radio station in the North Sea. On board arrives 18 year old Carl, who is instantly plunged into a series of hilarious and life-changing adventures and misadventures. His mother thought the boat would straighten him out - a spectacular mistake! From Richard Curtis (Four Weddings and a Funeral, Love Actually) THE BOAT THAT ROCKED is a brilliant comedy featuring the best pop music ever made and an all-star cast led by Philip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Nick Frost, Rhys Ifans & Kenneth Branagh, and is "an energetic comedy romp... blessed with a soundtrack of period hits" - Tha Age. Special features *11 Hilarious Deleted Scenes, with Intros from Richard Curtis *Feature Commentary with Nick Frost, Chris O'Dowd, Producer Hilary Bevan Jones and Writer/Director Richard Curtis Specifications *Subtitles: English, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Norwegian, Swedish *Region: 2,4,5 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 130 mins approx Notes *The Beatles' references, during the film are: **The characters are playing sharads - (In a liverpool accent) "I am a Beatle and..." The end of the line was cut. **At the end of the film, just before the credits, there is a montage of Rock/Pop albums covers, & the first one that appears is, The Beatles', Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Also released on Blu-ray Users who have this in their collection United Kingdom release Cover blurb It's 1966 - pop music's finest era - and a bunch of ramshackle DJs play rock & pop 24 hours a day, broadcasting from Radio Rock, a pirate radio station in the North Sea. On board arrives 18 year old Carl, who is instantly plunged into a series of hilarious and life-changing adventures and misadventures. His mother thought the boat would straighten him out - a spectacular mistake! From Richard Curtis (Blackadder, Four Weddings, Love Actually) THE BOAT THAT ROCKED is a brilliant comedy featuring some of the best pop music ever made and an all-star cast led by Philip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Nick Frost, Rhys Ifans, Tom Sturridge & Kenneth Branagh Special features *11 Chunky and Funny Deleted Scenes - 38 minutes of new; unseen material *Feature Commentary, with Richard Curtis, Producer Hilary Bevan Jones, and Actors Nick Frost and Chris O'Dowd Specifications *Subtitles: English, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Norwegian, Swedish *Region: 2,4,5 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 130 mins approx Notes *The Beatles' references, during the film are: **The characters are playing sharads - (In a liverpool accent) "I am a Beatle and..." The end of the line was cut. **At the end of the film, just before the credits, there is a montage of Rock/Pop albums covers, & the first one that appears is, The Beatles', Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Also released on Blu-ray Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb Special features *Deleted scenes *Feature commentary with Director Richard Curtis, Producer Hilary Bevan Jones, and Actors Nick Frost and Chris O'Dowd Specifications *Subtitles: English, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Norwegian, Swedish *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 130 mins approx Notes *The Beatles' references, during the film are: **The characters are playing sharads - (In a liverpool accent) "I am a Beatle and..." The end of the line was cut. **At the end of the film, just before the credits, there is a montage of Rock/Pop albums covers, & the first one that appears is, The Beatles', Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Also released on Blu-ray Users who have this in their collection Category:DVDs Category:Other DVDs Category:DVDs with a M rating Category:DVDs with a 15 rating